Best of Friends
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Emily and Nichole have been inseperable for years. Then the Marauders came into the picture. Betrayel, Jealousy, and loathing is on the agenda for seventh year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Best of Friends

Part one

Everyone has had that friend that you completely trust with your life. That one person you think would help you no matter what and would never betray you, no matter what people say or do.

My best friend was Emily Cronwell. We had known each other since our first year of Hogwarts and se became inseparable the very first day. To bad that all ended our seventh year.

I thought everything was going to be perfect that first week. Everything was just like we had always dreamed. Emily had finally got Sirius Black to notice her, like she had been wishing for since second year. And I had started to talk to Remus Lupin, the guy _I_ had liked from second year. Finally, we would be with the person we wanted and everything would work out…

Or that's what I thought would happen. Instead I'm stuck in a freakin love triangle…square type thing. Now really, where is the fun in that?

Maybe I should start from the second week of school…

"Yes!" Emily said, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder and smiling at me. "First week of seventh year is over! We're almost out of here!"

I frowned. "Yeah, and then we don't come back here ever again…"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Nichole! I know, your sad, blah, blah, blah! It'll all be great! No more teachers, no more idiot first years-"

"No more detention, no more homework." Sirius Black finished, coming up behind us and throwing his arm over Emily's shoulder. She sent a little smirk up at him.

"Yeah, and then we have to get jobs, and pay bills, and find a place to live." Remus pointed out, falling in step beside me.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh, Remus! You sound like Nichole!"

I rolled my eyes back at her. "And I wonder which of us will make it out there."

Emily shrugged and smiled up at Sirius. "Whatever Nikki. If I cant do it, I'll just call you and you can help out."

I frowned and Sirius laughed. "That's what I tell Remus."

I glanced over at Remus and saw him frowning, just like I was moments before. He flicked a piece of his shaggy light brown hair out of his eyes, but it just fell right back in place. He looked at me and smiled softly. "We'll just let them find out the hard way."

I smiled back. "That's the only way they'll learn." I agreed. He chuckled and Sirius and Emily continued on ahead of us, flirting.

"They seem to be getting along well." Remus said, gazing at our friends.

I shrugged. "Hopefully. Neither of them are really good at….lasting relationships."

Remus chuckled once again and grabbed the heavy books I had been carrying. "Yes, but Sirius has actually liked Emily for awhile. He just was reluctant to do anything about it."

I frowned at him and looked at Sirius who was now running his hand through Em's hair. "Him?"

Remus laughed again. "Yeah, I know. Hard to believe and all."

"Yeah it is." I agreed, my eyes still on Emily. I looked back at Remus and smiled brightly. "Well, Emily's had a thing for Sirius too. It's about time they did something about it."

Remus's eyes met mine and I felt a shock run up my spine. "Yeah, it is." We stared at each other a moment longer. Then-

"Nikki!" Emily cried. Remus's head and mine quickly snapped around to look back at out two friends. "Come on! What are you two waiting for?"

"We're coming." Remus told her, smiling wryly. We caught up to our friends and Sirius grinned at us.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked, giving Remus a pointed look.

"Nothing." Remus muttered.

Sirius lost his grin. "Oh." He turned back to Emily. "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

Emily giggled, but shook her head. "Sorry. I haven't finished my Defense homework yet. And Nikki's going to help me with it." She sounded disappointed.

I also felt disappointed. There goes some time with Remus. "Right." I muttered. "I guess we'll see you guys later." I said as Emily pulled me down the corridor.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Sirius said, glancing at Remus.

Remus shook his head. "Every time I try to talk to her, Emily gets in the way." He winced and looked at Sirius guiltily.

Sirius just shook his head. "Don't worry about it mate. I likes Emily when I didn't know her. But now that I'm talking to her and getting to know her better, she's just like every other girl that likes me. I mean, she's kind of…annoying."

Remus frowned. "So what are you going to do about that/"

Sirius shrugged. "I'm just trying to get you enough time to talk to Nichole. After you finally do, then I'll tell Emily that I don't think anything could happen between us."

Remus just followed his friend into the Great hall, silently wondering how that would play out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. I just own the two girls…

Authors Note: Please review and let me know what you think of this so far…

"Sirius is acting strange." Emily told me, rolling her eyes as we walked into the common room a week later.

"How so?" I was annoyed. Every time Remus started talking to me, Emily suddenly called me over to her and Sirius. It was bloody well annoying.

She shrugged. "I don't know. He just is…"

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say Em."

Lily Evans walked down to the common room and instantly made her way over to us. "Hey Nichole. Anything interesting happen lately?" She looked at me imploringly, like she was waiting for something.

I frowned at her. "No…?"

"Oh." She looked disappointed. "I guess I'll go talk to Potter now." She grumbled.

I smirked at her knowingly. It was obvious to everyone that Lily's feelings for James had changed this year. To bad she wouldn't admit it.

"Hey, Emily can I talk to you for a moment?" Sirius asked, suddenly appearing in the common room. He looked kind of…nervous?

"Of course." Emily giggled. I rolled my eyes.

I glanced around, but didn't see Remus in sight. I sighed. There goes my time to talk to him. "I'm going to the library." I muttered to Emily. She nodded.

I turned and walked back out of the portrait hole.

I made my way to the library and once again saw Lily walking in the hallway. She saw me and smiled. "I changed my mind."

I laughed and kept walking as she fell into step beside me. "Where are you going?"

"Library." I said. "Sirius is talking to Emily and I just wanted to get out of there."

Lily laughed. "I can understand that. Do you really want to go to the library? I mean, we could go outside and talk or something. If you want that is."

I smiled at her brightly. This was new. "Sure."

She smiled at me, seeming kind of relieved and we made our way outside and sat under the tree by the lake. "So," Lily started as soon as we sat down. "I know this is odd considering we haven't really talked, but I've noticed something between you and Remus-"

I blushed bright red and cut her off quickly. "Maybe from my end." I admitted. "I've liked him for awhile. It sucks when you like someone and they don't really even know, or care for that matter."

Lily laughed. "Oh, Nichole. I think Remus returns those feelings more than you think."

I stared at her. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged and flipped her dark red hair over her shoulder. "Just that. That's why he's been trying to talk to you these last few weeks, but he can never seem to get any alone time with you."

I winced slightly. "Well, Em doesn't really like to be alone. Or for me to be."

Lily frowned slightly. "She seems a little…different." She said.

I shifted uncomfortably. "She's just worried about me I guess. I'm not like her."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Trust me, that's not a bad thing."

The conversation went on and after an hour, I started to think of Lily as a good friend. She was a lot different than I thought she was, and I was right about the whole James thing. "He's different than before." Lily said, her face matching her hair. "Its like he's grown up."

Finally, it seemed like it was time to go back to the common room. We stood and made our way back, and both stopped when we saw James standing in front of the portrait. "Uh…Nichole." He said nervously. "Maybe you should stay out here for awhile."

"What's going on?" Lily questioned.

James winced and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "Sirius told Emily that he didn't think they were going to work out, and she went a little crazy. And somehow she thinks its Nichole's fault."

My eyes went wide. "Why the hell would it be my fault?"

James shrugged but didn't meet my eye. "Don't know."

I muttered the password and walked past James, Lily following me. James protested but I continued on anyway. Then I froze.

Because standing in the middle of the common room was a couple. He was standing up straight while she had one hand in his hair and the other on his chest, their lips were glued together. "What the hell?" James exclaimed.

The couple broke apart and I stared into the faces of my best friend and Remus Lupin


	3. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
